superbowlfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Bowl Wiki
Horns Up Rocks Superbowl halftime show.jpeg|Halftime shows Nfl-logo.jpeg|The NFL logo Superbowl1.png|The first Superbowl On January 15th, 1967, the first ever Super Bowl game was played. The game was created as part of a merger agreement between the NFL and its then-rival league, the American Football League (AFL). It was agreed that the two leagues' champion teams would play in an AFL–NFL World Championship Game until the merger was to officially begin in 1970. After the merger, each league was redesignated as a "conference", and the game was then played between the conference champions. Currently, the NFL leads the series with 25 while the AFL has only 21. Welcome to the Super Bowl Wiki! Currently, we only have since July 7th. We still have a lot of work to do, so it would be great for you to help us and pitch in and tell us your knowledge about the Super Bowl. Our goal is to have over 50 content pages by the end of this month. But, if you really don't like to write a lot of stuff, feel free too add as many pictures as you want. Or, if you are really bored, then you can participate in the Poll, or join the chat and see what everyone else is saying. There are many things to do on this wiki, enjoy! The National Football League (commonly abbreviated as NFL) is the highest level of professional American football in the United States, and is considered the top professional American football league in the world. It was formed by eleven teams in 1920 as the American Professional Football Association, with the league changing its name to the National Football League in 1922. The league currently consists of thirty-two teams from the United States. The league is divided evenly into two conferences—the American Football Conference (AFC) and National Football Conference (NFC), and each conference has four divisions that have four teams each, for a total of 16 teams in each conference. The NFL is an unincorporated 501©(6) association, a federal nonprofit designation, comprising its 32 teams. The regular season is a seventeen-week schedule during which each team plays sixteen games and has one bye week. The season currently starts on the Thursday night in the first full week of September and runs weekly to late December or early January. At the end of each regular season, six teams from each conference (at least one from each division) play in the NFL playoffs, a twelve-team single-elimination tournament that culminates with the championship game, known as the Super Bowl. This game is held at a pre-selected site which is usually a city that hosts an NFL team. The NFL is the most attended domestic sports league in the world by average attendance per game, with 66,960 fans per game in 2010–11. The American Football League (commonly abbreviated as AFL) was a major American Professional Football league that operated from 1960 until 1969, when the established National Football League (NFL) merged with it. The upstart AFL operated in direct competition with the more established NFL throughout its existence. Though downplayed by the NFL as inferior, the AFL signed half of the NFL's first-round draft choices in 1960, including All-American Billy Cannon, perennial All-Star Johnny Robinson, and Hall of Famer Ron Mix. Overall, AFL teams signed 75% of the league's draft choices that first year. It continued to attract top talent from colleges and the NFL by the mid-1960s, well before the Common Draft which began in 1967. A merger between the two leagues was sought by the senior league and announced in 1966, but was not finalized until 1970. During its final two years of existence, the AFL teams won upset victories over the NFL teams in Super Bowl III and IV, the former New York Jets victory was considered one of the biggest upsets in American sports history. When the merger took place, all ten AFL franchises became part of the merged league's new American Football Conference (AFC), with three teams from the original 16-team NFL (the Pittsburgh Steelers, Cleveland Browns, and Baltimore Colts) joining them. The remaining 13 original NFL teams became the inaugural members of the National Football Conference (NFC). The AFL logo was incorporated into the newly minted AFC logo, although the color of the "A" was changed from blue and white to red. The NFL retained its old name and logo and claims the rights to all AFL products including the eagle logo. Which one do you like better? American Football League National Football League Super Bowl I Logo.png|The first logo.|link=Super Bowl I AmericanFootballLeague.png|American Football League logo. Superbowl1.png Nfl-logo.jpeg|National Football League logo. Horns Up Rocks Superbowl halftime show.jpeg Wiki-background __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse